Deadline
by Adarae
Summary: Ginny se da cuenta de que a Lavender le gusta Ron y decide hablar con ella para ayudar a Hermione. Pero la rubia pondrá una condición para dejar al chico en paz. Relato participante en el reto "Primer Beso" del foro Romione


Se podía acusar a Ginny de muchas cosas: ser demasiado lanzada, no pararse a pensar las consecuencias y ser leal a sus amigos hasta la muerte, pero si había una cosa que no se podía decir de la más pequeña de los Weasley es que fuera poco observadora.

Años de entrenamiento con los gemelos la habían dotado de una capacidad casi sobrenatural de captar los pequeños detalles, los indicios de que algo o alguien había cambiado. Y no es que Lavender hiciese mucho por ocultarlo, pero aún así fue la primera en verlo y decidió actuar.

- Hermione, ¿tenemos que hablar?.- Se sentó al lado de su amiga en el sofá de la sala común.

- ¿Vas a cortar conmigo?.- Alzó una ceja interrogando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

- Me has pillado, acompañame a un lugar más tranquilo, no quiero que todos te vean llorar.

Ambas se levantaron, salieron por el retrato y empezaron a recorrer pasillos hasta estar seguras de que nadie podía oírlas.

- ¿A qué viene tanto misterio, Ginny? Empiezas a ponerme nerviosa.

- Y harías bien en estarlo.- La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro dramático.- Aunque parezca mentira, te ha salido competencia.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Competencia en qué?.- La cara de Hermione era de total incomprensión.

- A Lavender le gusta mi hermano.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Si, para mi también es incomprensible que haya dos personas en el mundo a las que pueda gustarles tamaño inútil. Pero es asi.  
Hermione se apoyó contra la pared de piedra y cerró los ojos dándose pequeños cabezazos.

- ¿Por qué a mi? Y no podía ser otra, no, tenía que ser la chica más guapa de la clase. ¿Cómo voy a competir con ella? ¿Has visto sus …?.- Hermione puso las manos sobre sus pechos dejando claro que le ganaba en ese aspecto.

- Tu estabas antes y eres su amiga.

- Tiene dieciséis años, mi amistad le importa una mierda.

- Si crees que me voy a quedar parada mirando como esa estúpida se convierte en mi cuñada es que no me conoces.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Iré a hablar con ella. Ya que veo que tú no eres capaz de defender lo tuyo lo haré por ti. Ya me he hecho a la idea de seas la madrina de mis hijos.

- No, de verdad, no hace...- Empezó a protestar, pero la mirada que le lanzó la otra bastó para hacerla callar.

- La palabra que estás buscando es, gracias. Y no las des todavía, puede que hablar con ella no sirva de nada.

Después de la cena Ginny se acercó a las dos amigas.

- Eii, chicas. ¿Teneis un momento?.- Las dos la miraron con curiosidad asintiendo mientras la seguían hacia los dormitorios. Cuando llegaron sentaron mirando a la pelirroja intrigadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- La curiosidad de Lavender era casi palpable.

- He notado tu interés por mi hermano. Y bueno, creí que sería mejor hablar de ello antes de que fuese tarde.

- ¿Tarde? No entiendo que quieres decirme.

- No creo que lo tuyo sea más que un encaprichamiento. Y te puedo asegurar que no es buena idea.

- ¿Y eso?.- Parvati intervino por primera vez, después de mirar a su amiga.

- Se puede resumir en tres razones. La primera.- Elevó un dedo con una sonrisa triste.- Es que el idiota está enamorado de Hermione, pero aún no lo sabe. Para empeorarlo, ella está enamorada de él pero no se lo dice. Bueno sí, pero es sutil y los chicos no entienden de sutileza.

Las dos muchachas asintieron, era cierto, los chicos no solían entender demasiado de indirectas.

- La segunda razón.- Otro dedo subió.- Es que aunque lograses salir con él, nunca podrías librarte de ella y de Harry. Son inseparables y sabiendo lo que ella siente nunca podrás estar tranquila. Cada mirada, cada risa, cada instante que esté a su lado, tendrás miedo de perderlo. Te volverás posesiva, celosa y creeme. mi hermano no es de los que tolera bien que le digan lo que puede o no puede hacer.

- Esa es una buena razón, Lav. No hay manera de separar a esos tres.

- Y por último.- El tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos.- Te partirá el corazón. Al final terminarán juntos y tu lo pasarás fatal. Llorarás, los mirarás mal y Hermione nunca más te explicará algo antes de un examen.

- ¿Nunca?.- El susurro fue desesperado.

- Es su amor verdadero, da gracias si vuelve a mirarte.

Lavender y Parvati conversaron un momento en murmullos nerviosos.

- Muy bien, Ginny. Tu ganas. Pero quiero poner una condición.

Hermione estaba histérica, tardaban demasiado en bajar. Quería morirse de vergüenza, a saber qué les estaría contando. Se puso las manos frías sobre las mejillas intentando calmar un poco el calor que las envolvía.

Por fin las vio bajar las escaleras. Se despidieron y su amiga se acercó a ella rápidamente.

- Bueno, ya he hablado con ellas.

- ¿Buenas noticias?

- Sí, básicamente sí.- Ginny se apartó el pelo nerviosa de la cara mientras miraba al suelo.

- ¿Básicamente? ¿Quieres dejar de jugar a las adivinanzas y decirme lo que pasa?.- La voz de Hermione empezaba a elevarse de manera preocupante. Le sujetó el brazo pidiéndole con el gesto que bajase la voz.

- Me ha dicho que te dará una última oportunidad, que si la desaprovechas usará todo su arsenal para conquistar a mi hermano.

-¿QUÉ?.- El grito resonó por toda la sala haciendo que varias personas se volviesen a mirarlas, Ron y Harry entre ellos.

- Tranquilos, no pasa nada, volved a lo vuestro.- La orden de la muchacha no admitía réplica, así que la mayoría sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo. Volvió a mirar a Hermione mientras bajaba la voz- Lo que oyes, así que te recomiendo que te espabiles y no pierdas más ocasiones perfectas.

En honor a la verdad había que reconocer que Hermione lo intentaba, pero las indirectas rebotaban en Ron como las piedras contra una pared. No sabía qué más hacer, empezaba a desesperarse. Cada vez que Lavender la miraba sonriendo y señalaba un reloj imaginario, notaba como la espada que pendía sobre su cabeza bajaba un poco más.

El día del partido llegó. Estaban desayunando cuando Hermione vio como Harry ponía algo en el zumo y luego se lo daba a Ron e insistía en que bebiese, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Delmeza se adelantó.

- ¿Harry que le has puesto a Ron en el zumo?

- Nada.- Contestó su amigo con una sonrisa guardándose una botellita en el bolsillo.

- Cómo que nada.- Intervino Dean.- Todos lo hemos visto. Ron no te lo bebas.

- Me lo beberé si me da la gana.- Contestó el pelirrojo acabandose el zumo de un trago. La chica vio como el resto del equipo intercambiaba miradas divertidas y guiños cómplices.

Hermione sospechaba que era lo que su mejor amigo había vertido en la bebida pero cuando iba a empezar a protestar, sintió como la mano de Ginny apretaba la suya imponiéndole silencio.

Los acompañó a los vestuarios y fue viendo como las buenas noticias no paraban de llegar. Sus sospechas de que Harry le había dado a su amigo la poción cada vez eran más fuertes, por eso justo antes de entrar al vestuario y que tuvieran que separarse se acercó.

- Ron.

- ¿Sí?.- La sonrisa del pelirrojo se veía más amplia y su actitud parecía mucho más segura.

- Estoy segura de que no necesitabas esa poción para hacerlo bien. Sé que eres un gran guardián.- Tras estas palabras se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Suerte, Ron.- Y se marchó corriendo para coger un buen sitio en las gradas, dejando al pelirrojo sonrojado y visiblemente confundido.

Ganaron el partido sin problemas, el equipo de Gryffindor jugó como no lo había hecho nunca y el que mejor lo hizo de todos fue el guardián.

Hermione se acercó al vestuario a hablar con sus amigos y en la puerta se encontró a Ginny esperandola.

- Antes de que metas la pata y digas alguna estupidez de la que luego puedas arrepentirte, Harry no lo hizo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Harry no puso la poción en el zumo de mi hermano, sólo lo simuló, por eso el equipo le siguió el juego. Estaba muy nervioso, necesitaba sentirse seguro y por eso montamos la pantomima. Sólo quería que lo supieses.

Se quedó pensando sobre ello mientras un inmenso alivio la envolvía. Decidió seguir andando hasta el castillo y esperar a los chicos en la sala común donde se estaba preparando la fiesta. Llegaron a hombros de sus compañeros que cantaban "a Weasley vamos a coronar". Ni siquiera intentó acercarse, prefirió esperar a que las cosas se calmaran. Poco a poco la cosa fue remitiendo. Vio a Ron, Harry y Ginny junto a las bebidas tomando algo y empezó a andar en su dirección con una sonrisa en los labios. En ese momento notó una presencia detrás suyo.

- Tic tac, Hermione. Tic tac.- La voz sonaba divertida, pero provocó que algo parecido a un líquido helado se derramarse por su espalda. Lavender le sonreía mientras sus labios formaban las palabras "última oportunidad". Y algo se activó dentro de ella. Fue hacia donde sus amigos reían junto a las bebidas, comentando las jugadas.

- Harry, Ginny, felicidades por el partido.- Entonces sin pensarlo demasiado para no arrepentirse, cogió a Ron de la mano y se lo llevó de la sala común.

Andaron en un silencio pesado, tenso, hasta que Ron se paró en seco, soltó su mano y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Qué pas...- Pero antes de poder terminar la frase Hermione había reunido todo el valor que le quedaba para sujetarse de sus hombros, ponerse de puntillas y besarlo suavemente.

Ron se quedó en blanco. Lo estaba besando. A él. Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se aferró a la cintura de su amiga apretándola contra su cuerpo. Los besos suaves y tentativos pronto dieron lugar a otros más apasionados llenos de ganas, saliva y dientes.

Antes de ser consciente de ello Hermione estaba apresada entre la pared y el cálido cuerpo de Ron. Pero siendo sincera, no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Podía sentir todo su cuerpo respondiendo a sus besos mientras se tragaba sus gemidos. Sentía como respondía a cada caricia y la leona que siempre supo que se escondía dentro del precioso ratoncito de biblioteca, aquella que durante años había dado pequeñas muestras de existir, salió a la luz en todo su esplendor. Era maravillosa. Por eso lo que hizo Ron tuvo aún más valor, con dieciseis años de ganas contenidas y la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado rendida a sus caricias, Weasley se detuvo.

- Tranquila.- El susurro fue acompañado de unos cuantos besos suaves en el cuello.- Tenemos toda la vida, podemos tomarlo con calma.

- Si quieres que me tranquilice, deja de besarme, por favor.- La voz de Hermione era una perfecta mezcla de vergüenza, pasión y timidez.

Ron se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla a la cara, aunque ella parecía incapaz de enfrentarse a sus ojos.

- Mírame.- Ella obedeció renuente alzando la mirada.- ¿De qué te avergüenzas?

- ¡Te he atacado!

- Por si no lo has notado, yo no me quejo.- Una sonrisa enorme adornaba la cara del muchacho.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Eso depende de ti.

- ¿De mi? ¡Yo te besé!.- Ron observaba sus reacciones y, al ver como empezaba a enfadarse, tuvo que contener una carcajada.- ¿Esperas que haga todo el trabajo?.- La silenció con otro beso, comiéndose sus palabras una a una, sin dejarla terminar. Entonces se arrodilló frente a ella, mirándola mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos.

- Hermione Jane Granger, ¿quieres salir conmigo durante un tiempo razonable antes de casarnos y después tener como mucho un par de hijos?.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya me has oído, una vez que te atrape será para toda la vida.

- No, si eso lo he pillado.- Bajó hasta sus labios regalándole un dulce beso.- Lo que me ha extrañado es lo del número de hijos.

- Siete son demasiados, creeme.- La atrajo y ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo, el pecho de Ron pegado a la espalda de Hermione- Uno es poco, os he observado a ti y a Harry. Creo que dos es el número ideal.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Volvieron a la sala común cogidos de la mano, quedaba poca gente, pero los que había silbaron y aplaudieron con ganas. Harry y Ginny fueron los peores, alegres por sus amigos, quizás un poco envidiosos por ellos mismos.

La pelirroja miró a Lavender y Parvati intercambiando con ellas un mudo asentimiento.

- Me encanta que los planes salgan bien.- Ginevra rió entre dientes al decirlo.

- ¿De qué hablas Hannibal?.- Harry la miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué me has llamado?.- Los ojos de la chica lo miraron interrogantes.

- Es un chiste sobre una serie de televisión muggle. Pero no creas que me despistas. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Ginny rió suavemente contándole la conversación de unos dias atrás.

_- Muy bien, Ginny. Tu ganas. Pero quiero poner una condición._

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Una cita doble. Tu, Dean, Seamus y yo._

_- Sin problema._

_- Esperad, chicas.- _Parvati se llevó una mano a la barbilla._- Conociendo a Hermione como la conocemos, seguirá sin hacer nada acerca de Ron. Así que he tenido una idea para darle un empujoncito y de paso reirnos un rato._

_- Cuéntanos.- _Lavender y Ginny la miraron expectantes_._

_- Dile a Hermione que Lav solo le da una oportunidad más y que si no la aprovecha ella irá a por tu hermano.- _Dirigiendo la mirada a su amiga continuó_.- Y tú deberás interpretar tu papel haciéndole señas de vez en cuando, para que note la presión._

_- Voy a pasarlo fatal para aguantarme la risa.- _Dijo Lavender_.- Pero merecerá la pena para unir a esos dos. Contad conmigo._

_- Si algún día se entera, nos odiará._

_- Tu hermano hará que se le olvide pronto. ¿Tú lo has mirado bien?_

_- ¡Es mi hermano!_

_- Eres una chica con muy mala suerte.- _Las dos amigas se miraron compungidas_.- Ya hay que ser gafe para ser hermana de semejante colección de hombres._

_- Bill y Charlie.- Susurró Lavender soñadora._

_- Los gemelos y Ron._

_- ¿Y Percy?_

_- Demasiado estirado.- _Dijeron las chicas a la vez, haciendo que las tres estallasen en carcajadas.

Harry la miró con una ceja alzada.

- Me dais un poco de miedo.

- Bien que haces en tenerlo, Potter.- Volvió la vista hacia su bebida con una sonrisa divertida colgando de sus labios.

- ¿Por cierto, Y Dean? Llevas toda la noche conmigo y no ha aparecido.

- Tendré que buscar otro modo de compensar a Lavender. Ya no estamos juntos.- La tranquilidad de ella al decirlo lo asombró.- Discutiamos demasiado, así que hemos preferido dejarlo pasar y ser amigos.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Te alegras?

- Ajam. Si siguieras con él no podría hacer esto.- Y allí frente a toda la sala común con un par de cervezas de mantequilla de más, embriagado de victoria y envalentonado por lo sucedido, Harry Potter besó a Ginevra Weasley y el resto, como se dice, es historia.


End file.
